


Another Day. Another Dawn.

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "Magnus was tired. He was just so tired. Tired of being the one who loved more, tired of being the one who was left behind. He had been there. He had done that. Maybe he was just done."
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Another Day. Another Dawn.

Another Day. Another Dawn.

Magnus stood on the bridge and looked down into the deep, black water. There was no sound to be heard, just the silence of his own thoughts. The sun was about to rise, dawn slowly taking over, but night fighting it with its last resort. But Magnus didn’t see the beauty of it. He just saw the deep, black water, running under him like a snake curled up in the green grass. The water was calling to him, he heard it loud and clear in his head. Just as loud as it had called the day he had been standing on the bridge in London. But today, there was no Camille. It had been a long time since there had been Camille. 

Magnus sighed. He was tired. He was just so tired. Tired of being the one who loved more, tired of being the one who was left behind. He had been there. He had done that. Maybe he was just done. He had sworn to himself to build up walls around his heart that couldn’t be breached. Walls that protected him. And yet, he was standing here again, looking down into the black water that was calling his name.

It hurt. It hurt even more because this time, Magnus had thought the outcome would be different. This time, he had thought to have made the right choice. The beginning had been overwhelming, full of laughter and joy. And love. This time Magnus really had thought to finally have found it. Him. He sighed again. Alexander. His Alexander had chosen his people over him. He had lied to him about the Soul Sword and only the Angel knew what else. They had broken up. They had made up. But it was not the same anymore. And the water just didn’t stop calling his name. 

Camille had chosen the Russian guy, Imasu the life with another mortal, Kitty the danger of being a con artist. They all had chosen, but never him. But Alexander’s choice hurt the most as his love had felt so real. So honest. So raw and alive. Magnus had fallen so deep and fast and now all he could think of was falling again - into the black water that was calling his name.

Magnus startled when strong arms surrounded him. Arms that were strange and yet familiar. Arms that were not the ones his body and heart were longing for. They were not Alexander’s arms. But they were the ones that were there. He looked up and met mismatched eyes that belonged to the only person who probably knew what it felt like to never be the chosen one. Not chosen by their mothers, not chosen by their fathers and not chosen by their lovers. Not chosen by Clary who had picked Simon, not chosen by Etta who had found someone else. 

Jace squeezed him tightly for a moment before he let go, turning around to serve the breakfast he had announced. But the moment was enough to stop the water from calling Magnus’ name. The water transformed slowly back into the street full of people that lay beneath his loft.

Magnus detached his hands from the balustrade he had held so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. The sun had won the fight against the night and stood already high in the sky. Magnus turned to follow Jace, sighing lowly. He knew there would be another day. There would be another dawn where the black water would start to call his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos or a comment 💙


End file.
